


Umbrella

by FuchsiaPaper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Umbrella, klance, literally made this in one go at 2:00 AM in the morning, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaPaper/pseuds/FuchsiaPaper
Summary: Keith and Lance fight over an umbrella, then share kissies in the rain. That is all.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Keith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Umbrella

“Give me the umbrella.”

“Wha- no!”

“Just giv-”

“No, I’m trying to be polite here.” Lance huffed.

“Well I’m trying to be politer!”

“That’s not even a word!”

“Like you don’t ever make up stupid words yourself!!”

“That’s different- my creations are actually good.”

As Lance firmly held onto the metal bar of the umbrella for dear life, Keith yanked at it with his. The rain sprayed them around the edges at times, but the real kicker was the sudden, extremely slippery puddle they walked into in the midst of their tussle.

“Kei-” And down the two of them went.

They fell together around the same speed as the falling droplets of water. In that moment, Keith could’ve sworn that the rain seemed to slow down and freeze around them. Around Lance. His eyes comically wide, deep blue pinpricks staring at him in a flurry of emotions, the color matching the almost floating orbs about him.

Then they crashed into the puddle in a giant splash, soaking them to the bone.

“Oh my fuck.” Lance spluttered, instantly sitting up. Keith landed onto him, settled onto his torso and between those ridiculously lanky legs. His abdomen was pressed to the wet ground, sending chills through his spine. “Look at what you did now!”

A lightning bolt of heat that only Lance could ever provide struck through him, and he felt his head heat up. “What I did? Look at what YOU did! If you had just given me the umbrella-”

“Which I was holding for you like a gentlemen by the way!”

“-then none of this would’ve happened!”

“Well, maybe if you asked for it differently, instead of just trying to snatch it away from me like a heathen, we wouldn’t have gotten into that semi-wrestle!”

“Ugh!” Keith hated how his chest filled with both a sizzling fury, fighting against each other to move towards different directions. One, would be to choke Lance. Two, would be to smash their lips together in the perfect, passionate kisses they always share. He was torn. He loved it.  
“Fuck you!!” Okay, maybe he could’ve worded all of that a bit better.

“Fuck you more!” Lance spat, struggling to stand up. “This was supposed to be a nice stroll in the rain, like I did all the time back at home.” Despite him currently raging at Keith, he still roughly pulled him up to stand along with him, which made Keith’s lips quirk up.  
“Then we would’ve gotten all drenched and jumped in the puddles together like some stupid lovesick couple, and then I would’ve _very charmingly_ pulled you in for a kiss in the rain like I planned!”

Lance was panting by the end of his tirade, utterly pissed. Keith however, couldn’t stop his chest from shaking in mirth.   
  
“Both of us. Drenched.”

“Yeah we are- no shit Sherlock!” Lance shot back.

“Like now.”

“Are you slow or something-”

“I think you’re being the slow one here.” Keith huffed a soft laugh, pulling Lance closer by the hips. Lance opened his mouth to throw a couple more retorts, but promptly shut it when he realized he was flush against Keith, his face only a few inches away.  
“Go on then.” Keith looked up at him with his dazzling smile and fond, indigo eyes that Lance always managed to fall into, like they were some endless void of space.   
“ _Very charmingly_ pull me in for a kiss in the rain.”

Lance stared at him, going from shock, through confusion, brief bemusement, then to _love_. Keith shuddered at the gaze, pressing even closer.

“You got it mullet.” Grabbing the hood of his idiotic jacket, Lance jerked Keith closer and sealed the distance, both of their lips tasting like the rain. Lance seemed to like it, as he moved into the kiss deeper, prompting Keith to wrap his arms around Lance’s neck.  
The two shared that moment for a while, each drawing it out and lingering in each other’s breaths to remember. To ground this memory in forever. Not that Keith didn’t find every single one of their kisses memorable, but, y’know. This one was special, in a funny way.

As if their bickering fight over an umbrella, leading to a heated kiss in the heavy downpour of a planet they’ve just recently liberated, was a strangely fair representation of their relationship together overall.  
Keith just felt _so much_ for Lance, all the time. And he knew Lance did for him too.

An quick eternity later, Lance drew back from the kiss with a wide grin and a flushed face, the corners of his lips curling up in a decidedly feline fashion. Keith pecked them quickly before Lance said, “I love you.”

Keith buried his face into the crook of Lance’s shoulders, smiling again when he felt Lance lay kisses all over that “abomination of a haircut” he always went on about.   
He could say “I love you more.” and start a whole other banter where Lance would chase him around in the rain proclaiming how his love was bigger, the two of them sliding across wet purple grass and eventually falling into each other’s arms again, either in a dirty puddle, or under some dry shelter, sharing stupid kisses again… but Keith decided to save that for another time, another wet planet, and instead sighed.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from this lovely drawing by a lovely artist:  
> https://ashterism.tumblr.com/post/150012961544/this-seems-like-a-first-date-kinda-thing-%E2%86%80%CF%89%E2%86%80


End file.
